


Date Night

by red_and_blue_sewer_circus



Series: Honey [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Dark fic, Dirty Talk, Eldritch, F/F, Fem pennywise, Fluff, Genderswap, Gore, Groping, Horror, Human/Monster Romance, Mental Breakdown, Other, Public Sex, Shapeshifting, Slut Shaming, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Torso mouth, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_and_blue_sewer_circus/pseuds/red_and_blue_sewer_circus
Summary: Three months down, nine to go.Dates are what normal couples do and since you are tied to IT for a year, you test your boundaries. At this stage in your relationship, you think you have an understanding of IT's nature, but what if you're wrong?Pennywise takes a female form simply referred to as Penny





	1. Chapter 1

It had taken some persuading (begging) but you finally convinced the clown to take you to Bangor for a night out on the town. At first he refused, but the promise of going to a dance club had finally convinced him to indulge you. Pennywise loved to watch you dance. That was, after all, what had gotten you into your 'relationship' in the first place. After spending three months with the creature, you felt like you had learned quite a bit about it's nature. Pennywise claimed to despise humanity, but it was always watching, always learning. Curiosity was a driving force for Pennywise. Something that helped it survive. With a dark chuckle, it confessed to not having been in a dance club since something called The Black Spot. Whatever that was.

There was a knock at the door. Odd, because Pennywise wasn’t really the type to knock. Thinking it might be a neighbor, you opened the door. A rotting face stared back at you from your front porch. One milky eye was rolled towards you. The ruin of the other eye was left smeared, down the torn cheek and across the exposed cheekbone. The teeth on it's skeleton grin parted and with a groan, it reached it's hand toward you. Your eyes went wide as you focused in on the white tips of it's finger bones inches from your face. 

A high pitched shriek tore from your throat as you slammed the door in the zombie's face and scrambled back down the hallway. The door knob jiggled, then slowly turned before the door creaked open.

Pennywise in one of it's human forms walked into your living room, cackling wildly. This form was female. Her short hair was styled so it curled up at the ends, close to her head. The Auburn color managed to look more natural than the clown's usual shade and compliment her pale skin tone nicely. She wore a silky, silver blouse that ruffled at her throat and matching silver slacks. Red lipstick finished the look and even though the outfit seemed slightly dated, she looked human enough to blend into a crowd.

“Ohmygod Penny. I almost pissed myself!”

Pennywise stopped laughing and looked at you with familiar blue eyes.

“You are too easy. Like a child. The zombie always gets you.”

Penny strode over to you and squeezed you into a tight hug. She buried her face in your neck and soaked in the scent of your fresh fear. Even wearing flats, she stood slightly taller than you and you tried not to focus on her small, firm breasts pressed against your body.

"Mmm... perhaps my honey would rather stay in?“

Penny pulled away and fixed you with a predatory gaze as she drug her nails up the material covering her thighs.

“Wouldn't you rather spend the night eating my cunt?Just like last time. Remember how much fun we had together?"

She smiled while you blushed at the memory of meeting it's female form for the first time. Your date was supposed to have been a week ago, but when Penny stepped out of your closet curiosity had gotten the better of you. By the time she was finished, your hair and makeup were completely ruined and you were too exhausted to leave the bed.

You shook your head and the smile fell from her lips.

"That's not going to work this time. You promised we would go. If I'm going to be your honey you have to take me out on a date sometime."

It didn't have to, and you both knew it. Penny's mouth turned down in a frown and she snorted like an animal that had caught a bad scent but, to your relief, she held out her hand.

"A good pet deserves a reward. Fine, let it be done. This. One. Time."

**********

Driving down the highway, you glanced over and watched Penny fidget with the seat controls. It hated riding in cars and seemed to have a problem with sitting still for long. You supposed that having the ability to instantly teleport made the ride incredibly long and boring, but driving had been part of the deal. Teleporting always left you feeling disoriented.

You studied her profile and you were struck by the simple beauty of her face. A small, slightly turned up nose, almost glowing blue eyes, creamy skin... and those lips! It amazed you how Penny could shift from something as terrifying as a zombie to the pretty lady sitting next to you. Penny noticed you noticing her, and turned to face you. She could undoubtably smell what you were feeling, so there was no point trying to lie.

“You really are a beautiful woman Penny.”

She smiled just a little too wide for a human mouth. It loved getting it's ego stroked almost as much as it loved the smell of your fear. She pursed her lips and leaned over, but instead of a kiss, she opened her mouth and let her sharp teeth graze across the soft flesh of your cheek. You flinch away from her but she only continued to smile.

“My Honey. I just want to chew a little bit.”

She snapped her teeth in your face causing you to swerve into the other lane.

“Stop! You’re going to make me wreck and kill us both!”

Penny pulled back and laughed at you while you tried to calm your racing heart. The scratches on your cheek stung, but at least this timse she hadn't drawn blood. Pennywise had a weird way of showing affection

********

You were trying to enjoy your ice cream, but the woman staring at you from across the table was making it difficult. Unless it was making a conscious effort, Pennywise didn’t need to blink.. or breathe for that matter. Sometimes the perfect stillness was a little unnerving. 

“Aren’t you hungry Penny?”

She continued to stare at you.

“Yes.”

“Don’t you want some ice cream?”

“No. It has no flavor.”

“Is there any human food you will eat?”

Before you could react, she reached across the table and grabbed your hand, forcing you to stick your finger into the dish. Ice cream dripped from your finger as she lifted it to her mouth and scraped it against her teeth, drawing blood. Her long tounge wrapped around your bloody finger and she moaned as she pulled it into her mouth to suck on. Blue eyes stayed locked on yours and you felt your insides clench with desire.

The cashier cleared his throat and Penny let your hand go. You had a feeling he didn't care for lesbians.

“That’s not too bad. Perhaps I should try eating more off of you.”

Penny smirked as you wondered about her double.. maybe even triple meaning.

The bell above the door jingled and in walked a mother and her young boy. She couldn't have been much older than you and the boy was maybe four. Penny’s eyes snapped to the child like a cat spotting a bird.

The boy glanced at your table and instinctively moved closer to his mother. She wrapped a protective arm around his shoulder and pulled him to her other side without ever seeming to notice you were sitting there.

“Do you know what he fears most? Witches. Green skin and warts. Do you know what she is afraid of? Losing her little whelp”

Penny started to giggle. Her eyes turned yellow and you knew they were drifting apart. Across the room, the child whimpered and the mother still didn't see you.

“It would be so easy. A two for one package deal!”

You didn't feel like finishing your ice cream anymore.

“Stop it Penny.”

Your voice was quiet but even if she did hear you, she kept going.

“I could let her find a few of his PiEceS!”

Penny was salivating while she laughed and you couldn't take it anymore.

“PENNY!"

You slammed your hand down on the table, drawing her attention.

"Please, stop it!"

She stopped laughing and turned to you. Her eyes twitched back into alignment and you realized the cashier and the mother were staring at you as well. The mother seemed especially surprised and squeezed her child even closer. You dropped your voice.

“Please. Don’t think about eating people while we are on our date.” 

You knew what Pennywise ate. The whole reason you had to stay in Derry was to avoid being added to the menu. You knew that the woman sitting across from you was nothing even remotely human. After what it had done to Jerry, and then you later that night, there was no question left in your mind. It had taken weeks to recover and you still had the scars but sometimes, you could almost forget. Almost think it was human enough. 

“Sometimes I forget.” 

Penny stared at you, her lip curling in a snarl. 

“Sometimes I forget that you are one of THEM.” 

She hissed the word with clear disdain while you sat quietly, thinking about what to say next. It's mood was turning for the worst and you had to navigate your way back around if you wanted to end the night in one piece.

“Are there others like you?” 

Penny lowered her lip and you took that as a good sign.

“Not very many now. And none in this universe.” 

"Don't you get lonely?"

You drummed your fingers on the table. Pennywise had sought you out and made you it's honey for a reason. Was it companionship? 

“I consume all.” 

Penny left it at that. It was always so difficult to tell what the cryptic messages meant, but you had been given a chance to survive your encounter. You had spent many nights in it's company. That had to count for something... right? 

Getting up from the table, you went to stand in front of Pennywise and offered your hand. 

“Come on. Let's see how much of a dancing clown you really are.”


	2. Chapter 2

Giddy excitment filled your body as you walked into the club, Penny's hand held tight in your own.

The dj stage was set against the far corner with bars running along the walls on either side. The dance floor was front and center with smaller stages elevated above the main floor. Each featured it's own dance pole. Your body thumped with the beat coming from the giant speakers and the strobes left the club enveloped in pulsing light. Sweaty bodies crowded the dance floor swaying to the beat. 

The conversation at the ice cream parlor had left you a little anxious, so you guided Penny to the nearest bar and ordered a shot. You had never been able to hold your liquor very well, but really, you just needed a little something to take the edge off. The shot arrived and Penny stared at the pink liquid.

"It's called a pink pussy."

You couldn't help the smirk that lifted the corner of your lips as her eyes snapped up to your face.

"Do you want to try it?"

Penny sniffed the drink. Her nose crinkled in disgust and she shook her head.

"Fine, suit yourself."

You shrugged before tossing back the shot and let the vodka burn a slow trail down your throat. It settled in your stomach just as you felt Penny's breath on your ear. You were lucky. Instead of the usual stench of rot and blood, Penny's breath smelled sweet... enticing.

"Honey, what do you think? Doesn't mine taste better?"

She laughed, and you ordered two more. 

A short time later and you were starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. The music seemed louder and the lights made the room tilt. Placing a hand on the table to steady yourself, you turned to look at Penny. She sat across from you, her eyes scanning the crowd as she watched people dance. Her body swayed to the beat in almost perfect unison and had you not been quite so inebriated, you would have realized that that mimicry was what had allowed Pennywise to remain undetected for so long. You giggled at the thought of your 'dancing clown' and when Penny turned to you, you slid off your bar stool and wrapped your arms around her neck. You whispered in her ear that you wanted to dance and pulled her to the dance floor.

It was sweltering surrounded by so many moving bodies and it didn’t take long for a thin sheen of sweat to coat your skin. You were silently thankful for your decision to wear a short dress and glanced back at Penny. She must have been miserable in her silver outfit! But no, Penny was still swaying beside you, not a single drop of sweat visible on her skin. Even in the middle of the crowd she continued to scan the room, looking, searching, sizing up prey. You doubted she was even conscious of doing something so predatory, so inhuman in public. It was just something she did and she was looking at everyone but you.

Determined to get her attention one way or another, you turned and climbed up on the nearest dance stage. It was a little crowded and you almost stumbled, but you made it up without falling. If there was one thing you had confidence in, it was your ability to dance. The beat started to pick back up as you turned your body away from Penny. Closing your eyes, you let the music take control.

Your hands ran up your body, through your hair and extended high above your head, lifting your skirt while you rocked your hips. You moved your body down low. Years of dance lessons kept you from toppling over on your thin heels as you swiveled, then moved back up. The steps were easy to fall into and you were reminded of another, similar dance you had performed when you were still new to Derry. A burlesque dance. There had been a man in the crowd watching you with glowing yellow eyes.

Turning back around, you met those same yellow eyes. Penny was perfectly still as she looked up at you and you started to dance even more seductively. The beat hit a frenzied pace and you worked your body harder. A few other people turned to watch you, but you kept your eyes locked with Penny’s. This dance was for her.

The oppressive presence of IT washed over you and you felt the wave of her desire, her need pull you to the edge of the stage. The song was coming to an end and your vision blurred as the lights pulsed in time with the bass. People standing on either side of Penny felt far away, out of focus. She was the only thing that mattered. Her eyes burned, brighter than the strobing lights and when she lifted her hand, reaching out to you, you fell into her arms.

She pulled your body tight against hers and began to move with you, grinding you down against her thigh so she could feel the wet heat between your legs. You had long since given up on underwear when Pennywise was concerned. Wrapping your arms around her neck, you pulled her head down for a kiss. She squeezed you tighter as you kissed those soft, irresistible lips and you moaned as she nipped your bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth. The tempo of the music changed when the song ended and you pulled back to catch your breath. Drool clung to Penny's lip and she snarled as she grabbed your arm. Her painted nails dug painfully into your bare skin and you knew you would have a new set of bruises in the morning. 

"Naughty, teasing honey."

She grabbed your hand and started to drag you through the crowd towards the back wall of the club. The sea of people rushed to get out of her way and you noticed a few of them quickly turn to get a second look at her before shaking their head, a look of confusion on their face. What did they think they had seen?

“Hello ladies."

A tall, broad shouldered man stepped in front of Penny and looked you both up and down. You had him pegged as a creep from the start.

"Me an' my friends noticed you dancing and couldn’t help but think that the two of you could use some male company.” 

He grinned at you and you squeezed Penny's hand tighter. Without missing a beat, she growled and waved her hand.

“Get out of my way.” 

The creep's smile melted off his face. A glazed look clouded his eyes, and he stepped to the side. You flipped him the bird as you passed, but your excitement was short lived. Penny had reached the back of the room.

She slammed you against the wall and pinned you there with her body. Before you could ask what she was doing, her tounge was in your mouth and her hands were pawing at your chest, painfully squeezing your breasts through your dress. You tried to pull away but she wouldn't let go. 

“Penny!"

You turned your head and fought to keep her tongue out of your mouth.

"Stop! What if someone sees us?” 

She chuckled. The sound was dark.. mocking.

"You were not worried about them seeing you tease me."

She squeezed your breast harder and ran her nose up the curve of your neck. Her voice was a low purr, warm against your ear.

“They will only see if I want them to see. I’m going to fuck you right here and they will never even know it is happening.” 

Penny lifted your leg to her hip and ground her crotch against your bare pussy. You could feel the squirming mass hidden by her silver slacks and fear flashed across your mind. She inhaled your scent and giggled again.

“Don’t worry my honey. I’m going to make you feel good. You put on such a show for me!” 

The front of her slacks dissapeared and you felt the slimy touch of tentacles slide up your thighs and underneath your skirt. Penny moaned at the contact and moved her mouth down to suck and nibble on your neck, marking you as hers. Her hands ran down your body to your bare ass where she dug in her nails and lifted, pinning you tight against the wall. A thick, long tentacle rubbed along the length of your slit and you squirmed in her grip. Two of the smaller tendrils worked their way up your dress and pushed underneath your bra. The slick appendages wrapped around your breasts and squeezed like Penny had done. The tips swirled around your nipples, pushing you to new, dizzying heights of arousal. When you looked down, you could see the green, slimy flesh sliding between your tits and you bit your lip to keep from whimpering.

You tried to keep your voice down just in case, but when four tentacles rubbed between your legs, seeking, searching, caressing, you couldn't help but moan. The smallest of the four sought out your clit and lapped at it, teasing it just like a tounge. The other three poked and prodded at your entrance, mixing their natural lubrication with your own. They forced their way into your pussy, sliding against each other, twisting and turning to spread you out until all three fit deep inside. You grabbed on to Penny's shoulders and cried out from the intrusion, no longer able to care if anyone heard you or not. Penny moaned as she fit her hips snug against yours, three tentacles deep in your cunt. 

“So wet and ready for Pennywise.” 

She huffed against your ear and you bit your lip as the tentacles continued to slide against each other, thrusting into you at alternating times. Your dress bulged and writhed obscenely as the other tendrils fanned out to rub over the curves of your body. The two at your breasts continued to work on your nipples and you leaned your head against her shoulder.

“Penny, it feels so good!”

You could still hear music in the background but it was muted compared to the sound of your heart hammering in your chest, the soft moans and gasps coming from your lips, the wet sucking noise of the tentacles pushing into your body and the snarls and growls Penny made as she fucked you. She turned her head and kissed you, all sharp teeth and pointed fangs. Her tounge slid out from between her cherry lips and you kissed it before putting it in your mouth and sucking on it. The tentacles increased their pace and you broke the kiss as a loud moan escaped your lips. It was too much and you clung to Penny, gripping her blouse tight in your hands. The overstimulation made you feel weak, made your legs shake around her. 

“Such a dirty girl. Getting off with all of these people standing around you. Maybe I should let them see you cum so they know what a slut you are.” 

Penny's laugh was cruel. You tried to look around, hoping that if someone did see, you would just look like a drunk couple kissing against the wall. Penny's hips weren't even moving while the tendrils thrashed around inside you, but some of the crowd had moved close enough you could have reached out and touched them! What if they heard? What if they knew?!

One of the tentacles sliding around your insides curled up to hit your g spot and that was it. Stars exploded across your vision as the winding pressure released all at once. Unable to keep quiet, your mouth dropped open and you screamed as you came.

"Oh god!"

Penny laughed like she always did when she managed to force that certain phrase from you. She found it amusing. The man standing closest to you paused his conversation and in a moment of blind panic, you watched as he turned your way. Penny buried her face in your neck and breathed deeply. A few well timed flicks to your clit pushed you into another wave of pleasure and your mouth dropped open in a silent scream this time. 

The man looked right past you before turning back to his friend and your body went limp. You would have hit the floor if Penny hadn't been holding you up. She stroked your hair and whispered soothing words until you were able to stand on your own two feet again. The tentacles retracted back into her body and she straightened your clothes while the front of her slacks formed back into place.

"Wait.."

You reached out to grab her arm and one of her eyebrows lifted slightly as she tilted her head to look at you.

"What about you?”

Your speech was slurred, your voice a hoarse whisper.

“Me?” 

“You didn’t get to cum, did you?” 

Penny stared at you before her face split into one of her wicked grins. The kind of grin that reminded you that she wasn't human and had never been human.

“Don’t worry honey. I plan on using you later. Some of the humans gave me ideas while they watched you dance.”

She tapped you on the end of the nose then put your arm over her shoulder and wrapped her arm around your waist. You didn't think your feet touched the floor at all while she carried you to the exit, but to anyone else, you were just the drunk woman having to be carried out by her girlfriend.

Girlfriend...

An unexpected rush of affection surprised you and you leaned your head against her shoulder. 

After your date night together, surely IT felt the same way?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains an attempted sexual assault

Your legs were still shaking as Penny guided you outside into the cold night air. The last of the alcohol in your system and the high from your orgasm kept you warm and content as she turned and headed towards your car, but that all changed when three men stepped out of the dark alley to block your path. 

“Well, what do we have here?” 

The first one to speak wore a black shirt and had bad teeth.

“Looks like the lezbos who blew me off earlier.” 

You recognized the creep as the one Penny had sent away in her rush to get inside you. She hummed and tapped her finger against her chin as she studied him.

“Your willpower is stronger than I gave you credit for Steven. You shouldn't have been able to remember my face.”

The creep, Steven, scowled and took a step closer.

"I don't know what you're going on about, or how you learned my name, but I'm not going to let a cunt like you disrespect me."

The men made you nervous and you quickly sobered up as you glanced around for help only to realize that everyone was still inside the club. Even the doorman was too far away to signal and if you screamed, the pulsing music from the open door would drown you out. You stepped closer to Penny and squeezed her hand. 

"Penny, I think we should go now."

The third man was the biggest of the trio and had his hair pulled back in a douchy ponytail. He let out a snort.

“Yep. Definitely lesbians.”

“Only because they haven’t had a good dick to show them what a real man can do.”

Steven reached down to grab his crotch while the other two started laughing. Penny’s high pitched laughter joined in. Apparently, she thought that was hilarious. If you hadn't been so scared you might have thought it was funny too. Pennywise was a shape shifter and had fucked you with all different types of genitalia. The thought of being with a human man again seemed almost… boring. Steven’s smile faded. He didn't seem to enjoy being laughed at

He grabbed Penny by the arm. 

“You think something's funny bitch? How about I take you down this alley and wipe that smile off your fucking face?!”

That was it. 

“Let go of her ASSHOLE!” 

You shoved him with all of your strength but he didn’t even budge. Penny’s eyebrows lifted in amusement as she looked back and forth between the two of you. Steven's face was almost purple with rage and he yanked Penny's arm, pulling her towards the dark alley.

“Grab the other one. We're going to show these cunts some manners.” 

Ponytail guy wrapped his arms around you from behind and lifted you in the air. You beat at his arms and tried to kick him, you even threw your head back to try and break his nose, but it didn't seem to phase him at all as he followed Steven. Black shirt looked around to make sure nobody had noticed before slipping back into the shadows as well.

They took both of you down to the dead end of the alley before ponytail set you down and black shirt held you between the two of them. Steven still had a tight grip on Penny’s arm and you didn’t understand why she wasn’t fighting back. In fact, she seemed to be amused by the whole thing.

“Penny! I think they are serious!”

Penny nodded.

“Oh yes honey. They are. Such naughty desires in their filthy little heads.” 

"Shut up!"

Steven grabbed the front of Penny’s shirt and popped the first three buttons off before he shoved his hand inside and started to grope her breasts. You couldn't believe it. Tears blurred your vision and your body started to shake.

“Aren’t you going to fight back?” 

The men holding your arms looked at you and laughed in your face.

“There's no "fighting back' princess."

"Yeah, there's three of us and only two of you.” 

Penny lowered her head and narrowed her eyes while she stared you down.

“You said you didn’t want me to eat on our date, did you not, honey?” 

“What the fuck is wrong with you bitches? Just shut the hell up!”

Steven's eyebrows were drawn together while he groped Penny's chest. You knew what he was looking for, what he would never find. Penny didn't think it was necessary to have nipples even though she seemed to enjoy yours just fine. How long before he figured out something was wrong? How long before they turned even more violent?

“JUST DO SOMETHING PENNY!” 

You screamed and the smile fell from Penny's face. Her lip turned up in a snarl while she mumbled something about humans being 'difficult' and she grabbed Steven’s arm. His mouth dropped open, but before he could speak, there was a loud tearing sound. You watched as his face changed from anger to shock to pain in a matter of seconds.

Steven's scream was loud and shrill and bounced around the tight space of the alley. He pulled back, ripping open the rest of the buttons on Penny’s top, and held the jagged stump where his arm used to be. Blood gushed from the wound as he backed up against the wall, still screaming. The white of his bones were visible through the chewed red meat of his forearm and Penny swallowed.

"Disgusting."

The three of you turned to look at Penny. A dark line ran down the center of her body from the base of her throat, between her breasts, and down to where her belly button should have been. The flesh around her mouth ripped open, exposing sharp teeth that ran all the way up to her cheekbones. She snarled as she advanced on Steven while the other two men watched in shocked silence. Penny’s arm shimmered, and a long, jointed spider leg extended out. It punched through Steven ’s face and buried itself into the brick wall behind him. His body twitched and jerked while Penny turned her red rimmed, yellow eyes towards the other two men. When she cackled, the sound was distorted and didn't seem to come from her ruined mouth at all. The opening of the alley blurred, like the air above the pavement on a hot summer day, and you knew the men beside you were trapped. 

Penny hunched her shoulders and the slit in her torso began to quiver. Black shirt and ponytail forgot all about you and tried to get as far away from Penny as possible. They pressed themselves against the back wall and you dropped down to your knees. She pushed her shoulders back and the sides of the slit furled open like a giant carnivorous flower. Rows of sharp teeth lined both edges of the gaping maw. Long strings of thick saliva spread across the opening before dripping down to the grimy alley floor. Barbed tendrils shot out of her open chest cavity and wrapped around the two men. Black shirt screamed as the tiny hooks cut deep into his flesh while ponytail silently released his bladder. You watched the wet stain spread across his jeans then looked up to see his eyes were wide open in shock. 

“Close your eyes honey.”

Penny's voice spoke directly into your brain and you glanced up just in time to see her eyes roll to the back of her head. She opened her mouth and it kept opening, wider and wider, until her face started to split apart. You closed your eyes and covered your face with your hands as you started to cry. What the hell was going on? Behind your eyelids, you saw a bright orange glow.

Black shirt's screams fell silent so you opened your eyes to peek between your fingers. Two pairs of feet floated past your head, one on either side. The dark tendrils were pulling the men closer to the gaping mouth. You tried to get a look at Penny’s face, but the higher your eyes traveled up her body, the brighter the light became. It made you feel sick, like your skin was going to crawl off your body. And then there was the screaming. Not a scream like a man fearing for his life, no. This was a cold scream that bounced around in your head and made you feel like your sanity could snap at any moment. Your vision swam and you covered your eyes again. What you had almost seen... it was something awful, something so terrible your brain couldn't begin to process it. Not yet.

Penny was eating them. You could tell by the sounds coming from her direction. Inhuman snarles accompanied by the crunch of bone, the splash of viscera on concrete. You squeezed your eyes shut despite the tears pouring from them and moved your hands to cover your ears in an effort to drown out the sounds. It didn't help at all. You could still hear the screaming. What felt like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes, passed by and it wasn't until you felt Penny kneel down in front of you that you realized the screaming was coming from you. When you opened your eyes, the world started to spin and you had to quickly turn your head away to vomit. Penny’s top was still ripped open, her chest was covered in blood and gore. Her shirt started to mend and she stood above you, watching as you dry heaved against the pavement.

“You saw the deadlights.”

It wasn't a question. You couldn’t speak and when you tried to stand, vertigo knocked you back down. Without saying another word, Penny lifted you in her arms and carried you out of the alley. You tried not to look at the bits that were left as you passed. At the end of the alley, your car pulled up and the passengers side door swung open. Once you were safely buckled in, Penny took position behind the wheel. She watched as you drifted in and out of consciousness, her eyes were never on the road and her hands stayed in her lap.

When you regained your senses, you found yourself back home and in your own bed. The familiar form of Pennywise was crouched down on all fours, staring at you from the end of the bed. You briefly wondered what he was doing before the screaming in your brain started again and it all came back to you in a rush. The ice cream parlor, the club, the men... the... lights. The deadlights. That was what she.. no.. IT called them. It was not just an alien like you had assumed. It was instead part of something else. A physical mannifestaion of something so vast and evil and… you felt your mind begin to break. Hyperventilating, you looked at Pennywise crouching on your bed like some kind of beast. He snarled and bloody drool dripped off his pointed teeth.

Break the mind eat the flesh. 

Laughter started to bubble out of your mouth and your fingers knotted in your hair. Was this what it felt like to loose your mind? You wrapped your arms around yourself and hid your face between your knees.

Bring it back. Calm down. Breathe. Repeating this to yourself over and over, you struggled to hold on to your sanity before you ended up in Juniper Hill with the other crazies. You laughed at the thought of explaining that one.

'It was the man eating clown doctor. It fucked me, but you see, it wasn't really a clown.'

No. You had seen the truth about Pennywise and there would be no such ending for you. That sobering thought knocked you back to your senses and you realized that it wasn’t watching you out of concern. It was watching to see if you could save your mind. If not, if you had truly lost it, then the bet would be off. It would kill you. And eat you. Just like Jerry and just like those men. 

Your head snapped up, but Pennywise was gone. The room was empty and you were all alone.

Alone.

How foolish had you been to think you mattered to it? To think that you and the monster had developed something.. some sort of bond? What was a few months to a being older than the universe? You were brief entertainment and nothing more. It didn't care if you survived the year or not.

Laying down on your side, you curled into a ball and cried yourself to sleep.


End file.
